


Wrapped Up

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Sebastian Moran, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jim and Sebastian spend Christmas morning together, and they open presents together.Oneshot/drabble





	Wrapped Up

Sebastian Moran unwraps the christmas present and despite it all, despite just how badly the two of them tend to lead their lives, he can't help but feel a little excited. Jim is slightly above him, perched on the arm of the couch. Wrapping paper is strewn about the floor of the apartment. 

It's funny: even criminals celebrate christmas. 

...well, at least they do. Sebastian doesn't know about the other ones.

He tears off the ridiculous wrapping paper (reindeers) and finds...a box. Wow. When he opens it once more, he has the nerve to find another box. Jim is beaming; Sebastian just rolls his eyes. This better be worth it.

And it is. He finds a book (It by Stephen King). An ornate box of bullets. A thick scarf, and fingerless gloves to match--so he's warm, but he can still do his job. The presents are all so Jim, so full of his personality. It's nice. 

"Merry Christmas, Tiger." 

"Merry Christmas, Jim." Sebastian murmurs back.


End file.
